


dead man walking

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, i feel so unholy, power bottom!chanhee, stream checkmate, sub top!juyeon, wait i'm not sure lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: Chanhee only has thirty hours left before his whole social life crumbles, and what better way to spend those remaining hours than have a littlefunwith the new kid?
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	dead man walking

**Author's Note:**

> okay so firstly, this was heavily inspired by the song dead girl walking from the musical heathers. i blame oomf for suggesting this and now i just _had_ to write it.
> 
> i pulled an all nighter writing this and streaming checkmate at the same time, and now i think i'm gonna pass out.
> 
> rip me

Chanhee is never the one to be submissive.

It is always _What Chanhee wants, Chanhee gets_. No matter what the situation is or how difficult it is to achieve, Chanhee will always find a way to get what he wants. He never backs down on anything, never shows his vulnerable side. He makes sure that everyone knows he's in charge, that he's the superior one between everyone else.

Which is why it really hurts Chanhee's pride when he can't do anything but keep his head low as the most popular kids humiliate the life out of him at the weekend party which was attented by almost everyone. It was a simple mistake, Chanhee didn't mean it and had apologized many times, but it didn't stop his schoolmates from promising to destroy Chanhee'a most precious social life the moment he enters school grounds next week.

He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to die on Monday. He can't bear to be considered and treated like an outcast. He was in that position before, and it sucked like hell. Chanhee will _kill_ anyone if it means not falling down the social pyramid.

But it's not like he has a choice. The whole student population has probably heard of what he did, and Chanhee is already expecting murmurs and whispers to be thrown at him when he goes to school on Monday. He sighs. He doesn't want to experience that.

What is he supposed to do?

He can change his name, his appearance and his whole identity. But that will cost a lot. And Chanhee's just a highschool student with a teenage dilemma. Where the hell can he get the money?

He can transfer back to his hometown Jeonju, but how can he convince his parents to go back in just two days time? It's not like travelling is as easy as planning to travel. He can cram and go there alone, but then again Chanhee doesn't have enough money for transportation. He doesn't even own any kind of vehicle like a car or a motorbike to ride on so that — _wait_.

He doesn't own a motorbike, but he knows someone does.

Chanhee thinks it's destiny how he suddenly spots a familiar motorbike while wandering at the streets. It's already dark, but Chanhee can clearly see the black vehicle adorned with thin white strips of paint and a Hello Kitty sticker the size of a stopwatch on the body of the bike. Chanhee knows the vehicle far too well. Afterall, he had rode it before. A few times already, actually.

His eyes wandered at the house in front of the bike. The lights on the first floor is still open, and Chanhee can see a silhouette of a man changing his clothes.

Maybe it's because Chanhee is already drunk, or maybe it's because he's hallucinating because he misses a specific person right now, but he can clearly recognize the silhouette of the person as Juyeon's.

Lee Juyeon is someone that Chanhee has been crushing on since a few days ago. He transferred to the school in the middle of the school year and no one knows how and why. Nothing much is known about him, except that he is strong-willed and a fighter. As proven by the grand entrance he made during lunch time, where he single-handedly beats up the self-centered jocks (that, in Chanhee's opinion, looks like twigs compared to Juyeon) that were verbally harassing him during lunch.

It was love at first sight honestly, and the next thing Chanhee knew he was making out with the ethereal beauty at the janitor's closet located at the second floor.

He walks towards the house, specifically at the only room where the light is still on. Chanhee can feel the lightly damp grass below him which made him realize that he ran away from the party barefooted.

Juyeon is still changing his clothes when Chanhee stands in front of the room's window. It is slightly tinted, so Juyeon can't really see the pink-haired boy staring at him with hunger in his eyes.

Chanhee is about to open the window lock when he stops himself.

What's going to happen if he suddenly barges into Juyeon's room without permission? Will the latter shove him away? Or will he welcome him with open arms? If the second option happens, what are they going to do next?

Chanhee shrugs, _There's only 30 hours left before my doom. Might as well make the most of it._

Chanhee snaps open the window lock, and he enters the room as if he's a thief not wanting to get caught. Juyeon is already lying on the bed, and Chanhee feels his throat become dry when he realizes what Juyeon is wearing.

_Nothing._

Maybe the older is wearing something below, but he can't really confirm it because of the blanket covering his lower body. Nevertheless Chanhee can feel his body starting to get hot, and although the temperature is a little bit cold because of the recent rain, he can feel one or two beads of sweat falling on his face.

He walks closer to the sleeping boy (Chanhee is not even sure if Juyeon is already sleeping, he just assumed the older is because his eyes are closed). Chanhee knows that it's wrong. He can't just trespass into someone else's house and attempt to have sex with them while they're sleeping but hey, him and Juyeon have already made out many times. Sometimes even sucking each other off during breaks. Juyeon wouldn't mind if Chanhee takes it to the next level, right? Besides, Chanhee badly needs someone right now. Someone to distract him from the fact that he's going to experience the high-school equivalent of death a few hours from now. That someone can only be Juyeon.

Chanhee is on death row, and he might as well make the most out of his last meal.

So Chanhee climbs the bed, crawling his way to the older. The bed creaks, and Juyeon's eyes fluttered open. He shifts on his bed, moving into a sitting position when he noticed Chanhee in front of him.

"Chan — _Chanhee?_ What are you doing here?"

Juyeon's deep voice sounded hoarse, and it made Chanhee feel a little more hot. He can't think of anything else except of how sexy Juyeon looks right now with his disheveled hair and shirtless torso.

Chanhee comes closer, purposely crawling in the middle of Juyeon's legs. It made Juyeon's left leg bump into Chanhee's half-hard dick from time to time, and it made him whine out in pleasure and desperation. _He wants more._

He gently sits on Juyeon's thigh, his ass landing perfectly on it. He looks at the brunette who's still staring at him in surprise with big, puppy-like eyes. Chanhee knows that no one can resist it when he does his pleading face. He knows it makes him look adorable. In Juyeon's eyes however, Chanhee looks adorably _lewd_.

"Did I wake you?" Chanhee whispers, and Juyeon's breath hitches. Chanhee only said four words and yet Juyeon can feel his whole body going crazy. The boy in front of him is just too hot, and he can feel the sleepyness go away. It's replaced with _want_ ; a want to kiss the pink-haired boy in front of him. A want to hear his moans, hear his pleas, make him cry, make him beg on his knees for Juyeon to fuck him endlessly.

Juyeon holds his breath as he watches Chanhee's hand place itself on his chest, then swiftly drag it down across his abs, to his hips, and finally to the top of Juyeon's crotch with nothing but the blanket and Juyeon's white boxers between them.

"I'm sorry but I really had to wake you, Juyeon-ah." Chanhee gently caresses his half-hard dick and god does it feel so good. Juyeon believes that Chanhee's hands are really magical. "You see, I'm in a life-or-death situation right now, in need of some saving and someone to cheer me up. Can you help me?"

Juyeon gulps. His eyes involuntarily shut when Chanhee grinds against his thigh. His hands automatically flies on Chanhee's hips as he lets out a groan of pleasure.

"I — I can." Juyeon gasps. 

Chanhee smiles. He changes his position so that he's straddling the brunette. His hands cup Juyeon's face as he pulls his own face closer. "I know you can." He whispers against Juyeon's lips. "You're a good boy afterall."

Juyeon had no time to respond because Chanhee already connected their lips. Unlike their previous "sessions", the kiss is rather calm and soft. It isn't rushed and aggressive, and the both of them spent the next minute just tasting each other's lips. That is until Chanhee gets bored and slides his tongue in. Juyeon didn't complain; he lets Chanhee suck his tongue, explore and taste each and every corner of his mouth; lets Chanhee do anything he pleases with his tongue.

Afterall, Chanhee doesn't like to be the submissive one. Juyeon may seem like he's the one in power because of how he looks tougher and stronger than the pink-haired boy but when it comes to the bedroom, Chanhee is the one who rules.

He groans in Chanhee's mouth and leans back to the headboard, his grip on Chanhee tightening so that the younger won't fall off. Chanhee responds by resting his left arm on Juyeon's shoulder while placing the other on top of Juyeon's abs.

Chanhee's hand starts caressing his torso and it makes Juyeon shiver. Chanhee's touches were barely even there, with how gentle and feathery his hands are, but somehow Juyeon can still the parts of his body which Chanhee touched burn.

Juyeon's hands fly to Chanhee's jaw, and the younger immediately slaps it away. Chanhee pulls away, smirking. "No touching, baby boy."

Chanhee holds both of Juyeon's hands and locks them tightly in both sides of his head as his lips start to leave a trail of wet kisses on his neck. Chanhee first goes for Juyeon's earlobe, licking it and biting his ear which makes Juyeon moan. Then he goes down for the neck, sucking the soft, tanned skin. Juyeon knows it's going to leave a mark tomorrow, and it turns him on more when he thinks about it. Chanhee likes it when hickeys bloom on the most visible parts of Juyeon's body. The younger always loves to mark his territory, his property, the person he owns, and Juyeon is completely fine with it. Afterall, he _is_ Chanhee's property.

Chanhee moves his hips against Juyeon's for the second time, and Juyeon releases an exasperated _"oh fuck"._ His eyes shut close when Chanhee goes for his chest next. The younger plays with his nipple using his tongue. He sucks on it like a child getting breastfed, and it takes all of Juyeon's willpower to not arch his back. All he can do is moan a string of "fuck, fuck, fuck". Chanhee looks at him wickedly fom behind his eyelashes before licking his chest. Juyeon watches as Chanhee's wet, open mouthed kisses go down, down, down.

Before he can even go down any further, Chanhee climbs back up and captures Juyeon's lips again. The younger releases his hands, and they automatically fly to Chanhee's ass. His large hands cover each of Chanhee's cheeks perfectly, and he kneads it, eliciting small moans from the younger.

"Eat me." Chanhee briefly says, panting after they kissed. Juyeon's eyes crossed at how pinkish and swollen Chanhee's lips are. Their mixed saliva making it even shinier than before.

They immediately change positions; Chanhee leans on the headrest while Juyeon prepares to dive into him. Juyeon lets out a heavy sigh, and before he can even remove the younger's shorts, Chanhee stops him.

Juyeon furrows his eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

"You're overthinking again."

"What?"

"I know you well, Juyeon. Even though we're doing... _something_ right now, I know something's bothering you. Forget about everything tonight, baby. Lock everything out there and instead focus on me. Focus on _us_ , hm?"

Juyeon bites his bottom lip. He thought he wasn't being obvious that something is bothering him. Guess he thought wrong. "Okay." He says softly, albeit a little hesistantly.

"Let's make you feel good, alright?" Chanhee crawls closer to him, wetting his lips although it's already wet.

Juyeon smirks as he opens his arms. "Alright then."

Chanhee takes no more time and pushes Juyeon down rather harshly to the bed. He places a short peck on the older's lips before smirking and going down on him. He removes Juyeon's only piece of clothing with his teeth. Juyeon's hard member greets Chanhee in the face, and Chanhee can feel his mouth water at the sight. 

He has seen Juyeon's dick a couple of times, but this is the first time he's getting to taste it. The size of Juyeon's cock reflects Juyeon's body; tanned, strong, large. Chanhee was almost unable to hold it fully because of how girthy it is. He spits on it and spreads the saliva by pumping Juyeon's cock. The older can only release a string of moans as he watches Chanhee give him the best handjob of his life.

Chanhee's hands are really a work of art. Not only are they small and pretty like their owner, they're also fucking skilled. Juyeon swears that he can cum with just a few strokes by Chanhee's hand.

The pale boy immediately gets tired of using his hand and thinks it's time to use his mouth instead. Juyeon holds his breath as he watches Chanhee suck him whole, without even any hesitations. It amazes him how everything about Chanhee is just perfect, even the way he sucks cock. Juyeon's eyes roll back in pleasure when he feels the warmth enveloping his dick. It hurts, but in a good way, and it hurts even more when Chanhee uses his tongue. It makes Juyeon restless, and he involuntarily bucks his hips, causing Chanhee to gag.

"Shit, Chanhee. I'm sorry." He apologizes to the younger when Chanhee releases his dick. The pink-haired boy only grins. "Do it again."

"What?"

"What you just did, do it again. Fuck my throat, baby."

And who is Juyeon to not obey? He thrusts into Chanhee's mouth, not caring if the younger is choking or even crying. At one moment he rests his dick inside the younger's mouth, and Chanhee, sweet, _sweet_ Chanhee who does nothing but give Juyeon pleasure, presses his thumb on his throat. Juyeon groans when he feels the weight of Chanhee's finger touch his cock because holy shit, it feels so fucking good.

He thrusts into Chanhee a few more times, the pace gradually becoming slower as he feels his climax coming. He bites his bottom lip as he desperately tries to cum, only for Chanhee to let go of his cock.

"You can't cum yet." Chanhee says ever-so-sweetly. He straddles Juyeon's lap and slings his arm around him. He purposely made sure that his ass lands perfectly on Juyeon's cock, and the both of them moan at the physical contact.

Chanhee moves his hips painfully slow as he looks at Juyeon directly in the eye, a few tears seeping through the sides of his eyes. "Are you just gonna watch me?"

"What?"

"Enter me already. Fuck me, wreck me, use me, I don't care. Make me feel full, baby."

"I-I don't have lube."

"We don't need it." Chanhee moves to the headrest and spreads his legs wide, wide enough that Juyeon can see his little hole wet, clenching at nothing. "Baby, please."

Juyeon's mouth water at the sight. He has never seen Chanhee in this way before. Of course he had his fair share of thoughts about him fucking Chanhee, but his daydreams don't compare to the sight in front of him. Disheveled hair, swollen lips, flushed face, and a dripping hole. Chanhee looks so fucking hot. It's so hard to resist the younger when he's looking like _that_.

"Ah f- _fuck_." Chanhee gasps when Juyeon starts to enter him. It's not even the half of Juyeon"s dick, but Chanhee feels like he's already going to break in half. "Oh my god, that — that feels so good."

"You're so tight." Juyeon hisses.

"God, I feel like I'm in heaven." Chanhee rolls his eyes back in pleasure. He grabs both of Juyeon's hands and places them on his body. "Touch me. _Please._ "

Juyeon groans at the neediness dripping from Chanhee's voice. He complies and lets his hands wander around Chanhee's body. He makes sure to touch every inch and every skin of the pale boy's body, making sure to remember all the curves and the lines, making sure that his handprints cover the whole milky-white skin. He bends to suck on Chanhee's neck, making sure to suck hard enough to leave purple bruises tomorrow.

"I-I think I'm okay now." Chanhee says. "You can move now."

Juyeon follows his orders and thrusts slowly yet roughly. The both of them let out long moans. Chanhee's knuckles are starting to turn white because of how hard he holds onto the bedsheet. Juyeon just keeps on thrusting, his grip on Chanhee's hips tightening to the point that it already hurts. Chanhee doesn't mind though. He has no time to be hurt, he's on cloud nine right now. His mouth is gaped open while his eyes are closed because of pleasure. His back arches when he feels Juyeon hit his prostate. The older notices his reaction and starts slamming at the spot, making Chanhee start to feel overstimulated.

"Oh my — _Fuck_. Shit, shit, _shit_."

Nothing can be heard from the room except Juyeon's grunts, Chanhee's moans, and the loud creaking of the bed. The way Juyeon pushes his cock inside Chanhee is so rough Chanhee feels like the bed will break in half. _He_ will break in half.

Chanhee turns them around so that he's riding Juyeon. The older watches in awe at the beauty in front of him. He always knew Chanhee is pretty, but seeing the younger so fucked out, so, so _wrecked_ with tears seeping from his eyes and drool pooling at the corners of his pink, swollen lips makes him the prettiest person Juyeon has ever seen in his life. Not even the Gods or the Godesses can compare to Chanhee's beauty.

Chanhee rests his palms on Juyeon's chest while he moves his hips up and down on Juyeon's dick as if he's dancing along to a rhythm.

Juyeon leans on the pillows while he watches Chanhee reach his orgasm. He brushes the strands of hair blocking Chanhee's face, and Chanhee holds his hand so that it stays on his head. "Keep pulling my hair. Pull hard."

"But —"

"No buts, Juyeon — _ah fuck_."

Juyeon notices that Chanhee's pace is starting to get inconsistent. The younger is shaking; trembling while biting his lips. Juyeon takes it as a sign that Chanhee is about to cum. He intertwines his long digits on the boy's light pink strands and pulls Chanhee's head backwards, exposing his neck. Juyeon nips on the exposed skin while he jerks Chanhee off. The younger says nothing but mumbled combinations of _Juyeon_ and _Fuck_.

" _Shit_ ," Chanhee exhales. "You're doing so well, baby. That's it, make me cum."

Chanhee can feel his stomach churn. Something inside him is threatening to come out. His mind is clouded with the series of things pleasuring him; Juyeon's lips sucking his skin, a large hand on his dick, and a _massive_ cock inside him, rearranging his insides. He doesn't know where to focus. It's too much for Chanhee. Too much that he can't help but come.

"Fucking god— _hah_ ," Chanhee cums with a choke. His fingers swipe the thick beads of white pooling on Juyeon's abs and places it in his mouth, licking it seductively that causes Juyeon to groan. The older is squirming beneath him, eyes rolling back in pleasure so frequently it's getting Chanhee worried.

Wrapping his arms around Juyeon's neck, Chanhee softly kisses the skin below Juyeon's jaw. "Cum for me, baby boy."

And Juyeon does exactly what he was ordered. He falls back on the bed with a groan, feeling far better than when Chanhee didn't barged into his room yet. His chest falls up and down as he tries to catch his breath. Chanhee gets off him and walks to the bedside table to get tissues. He cleans them both, and Juyeon can't help but sink deeper on the mattress, eyes closing as exhaustion starts to take over him.

"How — Just how did you find my address?"

Chanhee shrugs as he walks back into the bed. "If I were you I'll be worried over something else."

"What?"

"Do you think we're finish? I'm not letting you get any sleep, Juyeon-ah."

Chanhee tuts, straddling Juyeon as he leans into the older, letting their faces come closer. He plants a soft yet sensual kiss on Juyeon's lips, a pale hand crawling it's way back to Juyeon's already half-hard dick and palming it. He smiles oh-so-innocently at the older, as if he isn't doing anything that is causing Juyeon's cock to twitch.

"Baby, we're gonna have fun the whole night."

**Author's Note:**

> brb gonna swallow a gallon of holy water


End file.
